


Sa-to-ri Miracle Nurse?

by RandomExtra



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Chocolatier Tendou Satori, College, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Hedgehogs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentioned Semi Eita, Not Beta Read, Pro Volleyball Player Ushijima Wakatoshi, Protective Tendou Satori, Tendou Satori is a Good Significant Other, Tendou Satori is a Little Shit, Ushijima Wakatoshi is Bad at Feelings, Volleyball, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29146728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomExtra/pseuds/RandomExtra
Summary: Ushijima gets hurt during a match and Tendo comforts (coddles) him
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Sa-to-ri Miracle Nurse?

**Author's Note:**

> Not me suddenly starting to write Haikyuu!! after only ever posting My Hero ahahaha

When Satori had gotten a few days off of work and finished up all of his work for school to come see one of his boyfriend’s games he thought he’d known what to expect. 

He’d been doing about the same thing since their first year in college, going as often as possible with the intense workload that came along with going to a respectable institution. Sure, once he’d gotten his part-time job and started doing internships he had to cut back on the time he took off which sucked because he loved to watch Wakatoshi in his element, but he hadn’t expected to miss much seeing as they were still towards the very beginning of the season. This meant they were playing teams that, while they were pretty good, were usually no match for the strength of their team in the end. This showed in their perfect record not yet marred by any losses. As usual, Ushijima only tolerated the best. 

So showing up to the game after the long train ride from some off-campus thing he had to attend he’d expected to watch the game, maybe go celebrate with a few of Wakatoshi’s teammates if they managed to drag him along for a few drinks and then settle down for a nice quiet night in, maybe order some takeout if he could convince his boyfriend to ease up a bit on the strict diet. 

What he had not expected, was Wakatoshi taking a hard fall during the second set and rushing down to the med tent practically in a panic because fuck, if he was injured, there would be hell to pay. 

He got in with little to no resistance once the manager recognized him and he sat at his side while the doctor looked over his ankle. 

Satori had always been one for over-exaggerating his reactions for his own entertainment, but the loud sigh that came out of him once she announced that it was only a sprain was completely genuine and completely involuntary seeing as the loud sound brought the attention to him. 

He chuckled awkwardly and waved at the nurse as she left. 

“Well, well, well, your ankle lives to see another day, Miracle Boy,” He teased, forcing his usual smile from his place at his side. 

Ushijima was silent, which wasn’t out of the ordinary, but his eyebrows were furrowed ever so slightly. If Tendo was reading his expressions correctly, that meant frustration. 

He nodded and moved to stand up. Satori quickly shot up from his chair. 

“Whoa there, where’re ya goin’? You just got your brace and honestly, you should probably get some crutches before we go,” He rambled, motioning down at his leg thoughtfully. Ushijima sighed. 

“Satori, I don’t need that. I will be fine,” 

Said boy shook his head disapprovingly before moving forward to pull his boyfriend’s arm around his shoulders letting his other hand rest on his waist. He sighed dramatically

“I assume that means you won’t let me carry you away, so at least lean on me. We don’t need to agitate it anymore. It’s not too bad, but I’m sure it hurts like a bitch,” 

“I don’t think you could carry me, Satori,” He replied, his tone a bit distant, but he shifted some of his weight to him as they made their way out of the building. 

The game had finished while they were in the medic tent. A quick text from the managers and a quick visit from the coach let them know that they won and were free to go home. 

“Nonsense, I may be skinny, but I have muscle where it counts,” Tendo chirped helping him into the cab and tossing his bag in beside him, “You would know Toshi~” 

Ushijima sighed and stared straight ahead as the car went, listening half-heartedly to Satori’s ramblings

* * *

  
  


“Okay give me a second Wakatoshi I can get the door,” 

“I’m not that impaired, I can do it,” Ushijima replied, leaning on the wall as Tendo rummaged through his pockets for his keys. He found them and sauntered forward with a smile.

“Yeah I know, but the point is you don’t have to,” He unlocked the door and pushed it open, gesturing wildly, “Because you have me to nurse you back to health,” 

Wakatoshi sighed and stepped into the apartment with Satori’s help. 

It was a little on the smaller side, but it worked for them. 

The location was right near the train station and within an hour of travel from both of their separate universities. It also had a gym a few streets down that they both frequented so overall it was a good deal that was being paid for by Tendo’s part-time jobs and their combined savings seeing as Ushijima’s schedule was too intense for him to hold down a job in addition to practices and course work. 

It was a fairly simple layout with only one bedroom and one bathroom plus a kitchen dining area combination and a little room off the side of it where their tv and Tendo’s incredibly old consoles lived, but there was one feature that had really sold them on the place the first time they looked at it. Most of the apartments were too boxed in by the other buildings or too close to the street, but theirs was positioned in just the right place. This meant that there was a glass sliding door in the kitchen leading out onto a little balcony. 

Ushijima had been enamored by it and almost immediately filled the flower boxes and hanging pots with well taken care of plants. How they managed to thrive in the polluted city, Satori had never understood, but he had merely chalked it up to his boyfriend having the magic touch when it came to all things green. 

The plants weren’t limited to the balcony either, there were multiple pots situated around the apartment and he honestly admired the man’s dedication to them. He watered each of them as needed on a strict schedule and they flourished under his care as everything seemed to. 

That included their other lively roommate.

A hedgehog, affectionately named ‘Semi’ due to his greyish black spikes and temperamental personality, also stayed with them. His cage sat in its own section of the sitting room and they both adored him. His namesake had been less than thrilled with the nuanced choice on Satori’s part (‘Are you kidding me? You will call the hedgehog by the right name but not me? You are unfucking believable!’), but even he had to admit that he was enamored with the little animal as soon as it curled up in his lap for a nap, even if he had threatened to kill Tendo for taking a picture of him smiling down at it. 

Speaking of Semi Jr, Satori called out to him after helping Ushijima change out of his uniform and sit down on the couch. He walked over to the large cage and scooped a bit of food out of the bag sitting below and fed him. After watching to make sure he ate all of it, he went over to the kitchen and sneakily grabbed a little piece of melon. 

“Okay little guy, I’m gonna give you a treat, but you have to be nice to Toshi, he’s had a rough day,” He whispered letting the little hedgehog eat it in a few bites, “Good boy,” he added, giving him a light pat before spinning around and placing him on the blanket-covered couch beside Ushijima. 

“Satori?” Ushijima asked, frowning, but readjusting their pet to make sure he didn’t walk off the edge of the couch. Tendo clicked his tongue at him. 

“You are far too stressed for a second year, can’t always be frowning like that or you’ll get worry lines,” He said, gently pinching his cheeks ridiculously. Then he shoved a book and glasses at the surprised man and headed back into the kitchen. “I’m making dinner, you keep Semi company and take it easy!” 

He quickly disappeared around the corner, leaving Wakatoshi to stare after him disbelievingly. Tendo wasn’t usually very motherly, but it seemed like watching him get injured today had been enough to send him into a more protective mode. 

He sighed and set Semi’s favorite pillow onto the couch beside him before helping the hedgehog get up onto it. Once he slid his glasses on he began to read silently despite the restlessness stirring in him.

* * *

  
  


Tendo beamed as he finished setting up the table. The spread wasn’t too bad considering they hadn’t gone shopping in a few weeks. 

A simple noodle dish with plenty of vegetables and a nice helping of beef cooked to perfection. He even cooked a bit of rice to go along with it because he knew Ushijima would like it better with it. After fiddling with the napkins one last time he went back into the main room. 

“Oh, Toshi~ I hope you’re not too invested in your story because I- hey!” He rushed up to his boyfriend just as he stumbled. He had been trying to replace his book on the high shelf but lost his footing after he landed it. Satori caught him by the waist and helped him regain his balance. “You good Wakatoshi?” Ushijima grunted in response a light blush on his face, clearly embarrassed to be unable to do such simple things. Tendo just offered him a smile and didn’t bring it up, instead herding him towards the table to eat after putting Semi back into his cage. 

“Ta dah~ Are you impressed, Wakatoshi? I think I’d give myself an 8.7 out of 10, presentation really counts!” He declared, dropping down into the seat beside him. Ushijima nodded, picking up his utensils.

“It looks okay, thank you Satori,” The redhead pouted and shoved some rice in his mouth petulantly. Ushijima chuckled and also dug in. Satori kept the conversation light and Wakatoshi listened as he ranted about the kitchen they had visited for his class. 

They had both finished up their plates but were still sitting comfortably in their chairs as Tendo recounted a particularly entertaining detail of something dumb one of his classmates had done. His smile was unbridled and genuine, and Ushijima couldn’t help himself.

He took a page out of Satori’s own book and poked him in the cheek where dimples showed, making him stutter and flush. It actually wasn’t the first time he’d done this, it was a normal occurrence seeing as the man was enamored with the divots for whatever reason. It also never failed to make Tendo lose his train of thought and go red in surprise. 

Ushijima’s smile was fond as he tried to restart his sentence without faltering too noticeably. Once he noticed his boyfriend’s expression, Satori couldn’t help but mirror his smile. 

“Thank you,” He murmured, lacing his fingers through Tendo’s on the table. His smile widened immediately. 

“Of course Toshi, I told you, I’m a great nurse~” That was met with a playful eye roll, but the man didn’t object when Satori cleared both of their plates and then brought him over to the couch to watch movies. 

As he leeched off of Wakatoshi’s body heat, leaning far into him beneath the blankets later in the evening he wasn’t afraid to admit that he was probably enjoying this a little too much. 

Of course, he wasn’t glad that Ushijima got hurt, but he couldn’t in good consciousness say that he minded getting to spend more time with him. He knew it was probably selfish, but he never could get enough of Wakatoshi’s calm but steady presence. He brought out the best in Satori and just generally made him strive to be better. 

He couldn’t really ask for much more, except maybe more cuddles. They would definitely have more time for that in the foreseeable future though, so Satori was decidedly content. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I swear I don’t only write fluff lol, I have a more angsty Shinso thing done, but I’m not quite satisfied with it yet. Also, it’s February and I love Haikyuu too so I have an excuse lol. Speaking of that I am almost done with an Oikage thing that will probably up around Valentine's day I think? Anyway, thanks for reading, have a nice day!


End file.
